Operation Distraction
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Sakura and Naruto devise a plan to get into Kakashi's house and steal all his Icha Icha books. trouble is, when the plan starts going, Sakura suddenly finds her self Blinfolded, and the secrets come pouring out. KakaSaku, dont like dont read.


Short and simple one shot, it's a kakasaku fic.

Summary: Naruto and Sakura hatch a plan to steal all of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. Every. Last. One.

Note: Sakura is 18 and Kakashi is 28 (yes I know only 10 years, but I thought this was a little more kosher)

"Alright so this is what we'll do. Sakura you knock on his front door, when he's distracted by you, I'll sneak in his bedroom window and raid his shelves and other stuff to get his books." Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

"Sounds good, and I have a plan on how to get the one he always has with him." Sakura gave a crooked smile and looked in the direction of Kakashi's house

"Do I want to know what you're going to do?" he asked pensively

"Probably not ha-ha." Sakura looked at Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "trust me, if this doesn't work nothing will."

Sakura and Naruto had been planning this invade and raid since Kakashi showed up late to a training day. Normally this wouldn't be such a problem because he's always late. But he was 3 hours late due to reading ALL of the new Icha Icha books Jiryia had just released. They thought, if he didn't have his precious books, there would be no need to be late, and it was sweet revenge.

"Well, better get this show on the road" Sakura fixed her hair, straightened her clothes, and took a deep breath. Sakura looked at Naruto before marching to Kakashi's front door, but noticed he was already gone.

Knock Knock Knock.

Kakashi looked at his front door, and looked at his book. He was lounging on his couch and really didn't want to get up to answer the door.

"Sensei, it's me Sakura. I needed to ask you a question." Her soft voice floated through the door.

"Come in." was his only reply.

The door creaked open and a head full of pink hair poked through. "Hey Sensei." Sakura waved sticking her hand through the door. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yo" Kakashi sat a little straighter, but didn't really move. "No, its fine. What did you want to ask Sakura?"

Sakura walked across the living room and sat on the chair next to Kakashi's couch. "Well Tsunade assigned me to a mission, its level S. she told me I could pick my team mates, and I wanted to know if you'd want to come." She fidgeted slightly with her hands. 'There should be some kind of reward for this acting I'm doing' Inner Sakura piped up. Sakura's eye's flickered to His bedroom door before looking back at Kakashi.

"I would love to Sakura, but why ask me?"

"Well… you see, I'm taking Naruto as well. And Naruto is a nice guy and all, but this is an undercover information mission. And last time he came with me on a mission like this, he got a little drunk. And he doesn't seem to have a filter on his actions or mouth" Sakura laughed nervously and continued. "He tried to kiss me a few times, and he snuck in my bed… he walked away with a few bruises I can tell you ha-ha."

Kakashi looked a little surprised at her story. He heard a thump in his room and went to get up. When Sakura stopped him.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and looked at his arm. Her hand was gently placed on his upper arm.

"I thought I heard something…" Kakashi's mind had wandered off the noise and into Sakura's suddenly close proximity.

"Sensei…" Sakura blushed and looked down 'MAN I'm good' Inner Sakura pumped the air in triumph. "I wanted to ask something else…" Sakura looked back up at Kakashi, fake wonder in her eyes.

"Y-yes?" Kakashi was starting to lose his cool. He didn't want to believe it, but he was starting to get the impression Sakura was hitting on him.

"I-I've never kissed anyone before… and I was wondering if you could give me tips. I don't trust anyone else…"

Kakashi backed up suddenly and ended up sitting on the couch looking up at a very stunned and embarrassed Sakura. "Um... Sakura, I don't think I'm the one who should be helping you with this"

"Kakashi, I don't want anyone else to teach me" his name rolled off her tongue. She was hoping the fact that she dropped the Sensei and used his name would throw him off balance enough so she could move in for the kill.

But it was Sakura who was thrown off balance when Kakashi suddenly stood up.

"S-sensei?" she threw out her hands to stop from falling and grabbed the front of his vest. And Kakashi in one swift move grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the coffee table.

"If that's what you want Sakura, then that's what you'll get." Kakashi knew something was up, but if he could grab at a chance to kiss her now was the time.

Sakura was flabbergasted, this was not how her plan was supposed to go, she was going to confuse the hell out of him, take his vest and haul ass. But he was suddenly the one making the moves. And she didn't know if she should abort mission, or go along with it. The hottest most wanted bachelor in Konoha was actually about to kiss her. Her mind was in a complete haze when his face leaned closer to hers.

Kakashi leaned in and placed his masked lips on her forehead as Sakura closed her eyes. He then kissed her nose and both cheeks before taking off his forehead protector and wrapping it around her eyes.

"Hey… what are you doing?" Sakura asked suddenly breathless.

"Well if were going to do this, were going to do it right, but you know I wear this mask for a reason."

He pulled down his mask and was about to kiss her for real, when Naruto came crashing through his bedroom door. His sack of Icha Icha books he had pilfered spilling all over the floor.

Naruto Stared from a once again masked Kakashi to a blind folded Sakura. "Uh... I want to ask what's going on, but I think I should goo…." Naruto grabbed as many books as he could and high tailed it out of the house. Kakashi stood stunned for a moment before realizing that Naruto had just made off with a bunch of his favourite books.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked. He stood trying to get the blindfold off, but he'd knotted it so tightly all she could do was fumble around. "Sensei?!" her voice rising in panic, he was no longer within arms reach, and she couldn't see.

"I'm right here Sakura" he was crouched over what was left of his collection and nearly started crying.

"Sensei can you help me please, I think I need to go…" Sakura was standing behind Kakashi wish her hand resting on his shoulder.

"What was he doing here?" Kakashi asked to no one particular.

"Ah...hahaha…ha..." Sakura laughed nervously "well you see, you were late the other day because of these books. And well… we came up with a plan, to just hide them for a bit, but since you never leave unless you have to. I became the distraction…"

Kakashi stood up and turned around, Sakura backed up in panic, she still couldn't see but she knew she was in trouble.

"You were a distraction?" his voice sounded hurt.

"Yes… but things weren't supposed to go this far… I was just going to try and steal your vest so I could get the last book." Sakura raised her hands in apology. "We were going to give them right back."

"I understand…" Kakashi's voice suddenly sounded distant.

"Kakashi… what are you doing?"

"I'm… going to go out for a bit."

"Wait Kakashi you have to take this thing off! You can't leave me like this!" it was to late though. Kakashi had already left.

She didn't know how long it was before she heard a voice out side the front door.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto?! Help! Kakashi left, I can't get this blind fold off!" Sakura's voice was high and panicky again.

"Sakura... I just saw Kakashi; he's a mess, what happened?" Naruto was kneeling in front of Sakura, who had found the couch again and was sitting defeated.

"I-I don't know… I honestly don't, I was just trying to mess with him a bit so I could get his vest, but I think… I think he actually wanted to kiss me…"

"Sakura, didn't you know he has feelings for you?" Naruto genually asked.

"What?! Why didn't you say so before?! How come I didn't know?! And why am I still blindfolded?!"

"I thought you knew, he hasn't told anyone really, Iruka is the one who figured it out. We've all been trying to get him to say something, without us actually telling him to say something. We figured he was staying away because he thought I still had a thing for you, but I guess he doesn't know I'm with Hinata now. If I had known you were gonna pull something like this, I would have warned you. And I can't take that off, because he'll be back soon, and he'll know if I came back."

"Oh my god…" Sakura felt the headband get moist around her eyes. She threw her arms around Naruto and laughed. "That is the best news I have heard all day. Do you know how hard it is to have a crush on a guy like that and not be able to say anything!?"

Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Make your move Sakura; I doubt you'll be disappointed."

Later that night Sakura woke, on Kakashi's couch. She was no longer blind folded and there was a miserable looking Kakashi sitting at the end of the couch.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Kakashi I have a real question for you."

"Mm..."

"Kiss me?"

Kakashi looked over at her startled. "What?"

"I mean it. If the rumours are true, then I feel the same."

"But Sakura, I thought it was just a game earlier." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"It was… but this time it's real. Why would I wait around if I didn't mean it?" She asked earnestly

Kakashi didn't need telling twice. He leaned across the couch and kissed her. With passion and fervour.  
Sakura stopped him. "Must you wear that?" she asked tugging lightly at his mask. He pulled it down quickly and furiously.

Sakura just stared at his face, drinking in every section she could get. "Oh my god… why do you hid that?! You're amazing."

Kakashi just smirked and kissed her again, pushing her down. When he was towering over her, he lifted his face again. "Because I was waiting to get just the right reaction from just the right person. You are the only person to see this face in 20 years."

"Can we keep it that way?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him until she was out of breath. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She said laughing.

"Oh I think I do" he smiled and Sakura drank it in.

End

Ok, so it jumped around a little bit at the end there. But cut me some slack I haven't written anything in awhile and it was done in an hour an a half sitting.

Lemmie know what you think. And maybe I'll get back to writing more stuff for these two. I just love kakasaku! There so cute together!


End file.
